Je t'aimerai une dernière fois
by Pink Cinderella
Summary: [ Panic! at the Disco. ] Ryan veut laisser Brendon, mais il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. [ Résumé pourri, faîtes juste lire. :P


-1**Titre: **Roses blanches pour un deuil noir

**Auteure: **Me, Myself and I. )

**Rating: **PG-14, bref, rien de très sexuel. xD

**Pairing: **Ryan/Brendon

**POV: **Ryan.

**Résumé: **Si laisser Brendon devait soulager sa conscience, Ryan n'a pas appris à qui il a à faire… ( résumé de merde, venez lire. :P Se passe comme s'ils étaient au secondaire. )

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages m'appartiennent pas, sérieux ?

**Note de l'auteure: **Qui s'en préoccupe, non mais je veux dire… pas que j'ais rien à dire, mais ça vous intéresse sûrement pas. xD

J'étais sur mon lit, la tête posée contre son ventre et je pensais à tout… à lui, à moi, au monde, on aurait dit que la terre avait cessé de tourner au moment où il m'avait dit : Je t'aime. Simplement, j'avais souris, froid et terne, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me trouvait à, moi. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un adolescent pas très beau, et Brendon était le contraire. Je soupirai, étendu, percevant sa respiration lente, il ne pouvait pas s'être endormi comme ça… pas après notre discussion… C'était l'une des choses que je détestais… et puis… ah, il se leva, sur un coude, clignant des yeux doucement.

« - Salut, toi. » murmura-t-il, en me tenant la main, tout sourire. « J'ai une surprise, tu devrais l'aimer… »

J'hochai la tête, les larmes aux yeux, me demandant comment faire pour lui mentir alors que je ne savais plus quoi dire…

« Merci, mais… on doit parler, Brendon… » fis-je, en le regardant dans les yeux. « Sérieusement… »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on fait que ça… » grogna mon chum, d'une voix lasse. « De quoi tu veux qu'on parle, Ryan… ? »

« De nous deux… » répondis-je, doucement, piquant son intérêt. « Je… tu sais qu'on a une passe difficile et… »

Ses lèvres tremblaient, il secoua la tête, jurant entre ses dents.

« Non. Non ! Parle-pas, ne dis rien ! » fit Brendon, me serrant un peu plus la main. « Ne dis rien, je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas, tu peux pas me faire ça. Tu peux pas me dire encore une fois que ça ne fonctionnera pas… tu sais que… c'est faux, Ryan. Dis rien… »

Je le regardais, une drôle de lueur dans le regard comme si… comme si je n'avais plus rien à faire de cette histoire, tout ce que je voulais, c'était marcher dans la rue et me sentir bien. Avec lui, c'était impossible. Avec lui, il n'y avait jamais de silence; jamais de pauses… Je n'en pouvais plus de ma languir et espérer qu'il changerait…

« Bren… arrête de te torturer, tu sais comme moi qu'il y a plus rien… » je mentais, horriblement et ça devait se lire sur mon visage…

« Tu mens, Ryan… tu mens… »

Il me contempla longuement, sans bouger, la tête baissée, n'osant plus me toucher. Un fossé s'installait entre nous, irrécupérable, et Brendon courut, courut, le long de la route, ses cheveux d'un brun foncés virevoltant au vent. Je me sentais mal, et le nœud qui se nouait mon estomac se serra, d'autant plus.

J'avais la tête lourde, lourde de drames. J'avais laissé partir celui que j'aimais, par peur… peur de décevoir, de devoir le dire, de m'engager. Cette peur qui me hante et m'harcèle, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, le corps étendu sur mon matelas, à fixer sans relâche un plafond uni. Brendon… il me manquait, ses mots… je croyais que le silence me ressourcerait, j'en étais incommodé. Je me sentais perdu dans un vide, un vide dont il ne faisait plus partie…

« Imbécile… »

Je me retournais, encore, pris dans un univers que je ne comprenais plus. Sans doute ne voudrait-il plus de moi, après tant d'erreurs… Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qui, elles, coulèrent le long de mon cou. J'avais mal. D'un mal dont personne ne connaissait la raison, ni comment l'anéantir. J'avais mal, mais je savais pourquoi.

« Ryan… arrête de pleurer pour lui… » fit Spencer, qui venait d'entrer, - je ne sais comment, par la porte de ma chambre. « Tu ne devrais pas, tu l'as laissé, et pour le mieux, Brendon est… »

« Est parfait. » il haussa les yeux, mais je me savais triomphant. Spencer n'était pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air… restant toujours mon meilleur ami. « Salut à toi, aussi. Ça m'étonne que ma mère t'ais laissé passer le seuil de la maison, bravo. »

« Elle dormait… sur le sofa. » répondit-il, une lèvre pincée.

« Ah, un homme entre les cuisses, ou une bouteille de bière à la main ? » je détestais en rire, mais c'était vrai… ma mère en était venue aussi bas que ça.

« Les deux… ? » tous les deux, nous partîmes à rire, se roulant sur le matelas. « Non, sérieusement, elle faisait juste dormir, sûrement revenue d'une virée de bar… »

« Sans doute… » fis-je, la voix de nouveau basse et mélancolique. Je voyais bien Brendon, vomissant sur le plancher, les joues rouges de pleurs, le cœur déchiré par ma faute… « Tu… tu as eu de ses nouvelles… de Brendon ? »

Il hocha la tête, se disant avoir commis la pire des bévues. Spencer n'aurait, de toute façon, pas pu me mentir… il en était incapable, et il le savait. Pourtant… j'aurais préféré tourner la page plutôt que de m'imaginer encore avec lui… Mon meilleur ami remarqua aussitôt mon état et vint placer son bras autour de ma taille, posant sa tête contre mon épaule, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu veux le voir, hen ? » demanda-t-il, toujours aussi mystérieux. Je lui fis savoir que oui, d'un regard assez éloquent et il se mit à rire, doucement. « Bien, suis-moi. Je crois savoir où il est, mais… promets-moi une chose… »

« Quoi ? » je le fixais intensément, me demandant s'il allait parlé… Spencer était ainsi, toujours à préserver la surprise… « Bitch, tu vas parler ?! »

Il fit mine d'être offusqué, avant de me serrer un peu plus vivement l'os des hanches.

« Continue comme ça et tu vas devenir ma salope, ok Ryan ? » Je lui répondis par une langue tirée, assez suggestive. « Arrête ça, ou mes mots vont devenir réalité, petit osé. Ah oui ! Brendon… hum, va falloir prendre mon auto sans doute. »

« Ah non ! La dernière fois j'ai failli me jeter en bas avant la fin du trajet, merde ! T'es un danger ambulant, Spencer Smith… »

« Peut-être, mais c'est ta seule solution pour voir Brenny Bear. » C'était vrai… j'esquissai un sourire amer et admis ma défaite, avec lui, mieux valait emporter un sac de papier, au cas ou… « Ah et… il s'ennuie de toi. »

Mon cœur s'emballa, peut-être voudrait-il toujours de moi… je voyais maintenant tout d'un nouveau regard, simplement à ces mots. Le soleil semblait plus brillant, les couleurs plus vives, mon appétit grondait, mon appétit de vivre. J'avais envie de retourner dehors et marcher, marcher, pendant des heures, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Pour contempler les étoiles, à un coin de rue de sa maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il me voit et me rejoigne, une étincelle de bonheur dans les prunelles. Pour qu'il me prenne la main et me dise tous ces mots dont j'avais besoin. Je secouai ma tête. Il n'y avait plus de chance, non…

Flash

_« Allô ? Brendon, c'est toi ? »_

_« Il n'y a pas d'abonnés à l'appel que vous venez de composer, s'il vous plaît, laissez un message et les opérateurs tenteront de s'occuper de votre cas aussitôt. »_

_« Brendon… ne raccroche pas, je veux qu'on reprenne. »_

_« QUOI ?! C'EST VRAI ?! »_

_Je souriais, refoulant une larme lointaine de remords et de douleur. _

_« Oui. Viens me voir, chéri… »_

_« Tout de suite…! Donne-moi… au moins 1 heure, ok ?! »_

_Cette journée, j'avais attendu la soirée entière sans qu'il vienne, et le lendemain, Brendon m'évita, sans raisons. Tout comme Jon, qui ne me sourît même pas. Seul Spencer resta près de moi, pourtant si loin…_

Flash

« Spencer… roule moins vite, s'il te plaît… J'ai tellement mal au cœur… » Nous nous trouvions sur l'autoroute, allant à toute vitesse pour le retrouver, même si j'avais hâte, de plus en plus, j'avais une conscience, et ma mort ne m'intéressait pas particulièrement. « Spencer… je t'en prie… » Un sanglot secoua mes paroles et mon meilleur ami le comprit, freinant brusquement. « Pas si vite, merde ! »

« Ryan, si tu veux plus y aller, on retourne à la maison… Je veux pas te voir aussi blessé, ça me rappelle des si mauvais souvenirs… » Il tourna la tête, se raclant la gorge, les larmes aux yeux, j'en étais certain. « Je ne veux pas me souvenir de cette journée où tu avais besoin de moi, mais je n'étais pas là… je savais… J'ai tellement honte, Ryan, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas… »

Je le regardais, sans comprendre, la respiration saccadée. Le soleil dans ma tête se voilait peu à peu de nuages noirs et sombres, tout comme mon cœur. Tout semblait tellement triste… ces secrets, je n'en pouvais plus, pourquoi on ne me disait jamais rien… même Jon s'éloignait de moi, et nous étions si proches avant. Ma mère se mourait dans ses habitudes de vie atroces, mon père buvait à en être malade… Je soupirai, me demandant s'il valait la peine… J'aimais Brendon, et il le savait… Mais ce n'était qu'une erreur d'aller le voir, Spencer le ressentait sans aucun doute.

« Ryan, on continue ou non… ? » il me le demanda sans honte, ni rien, juste pour s'assurer de mes émotions si contradictoires.

« Oui, on continue… » je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le banc de cuir rouge, la tête tournée vers la route longue et grise. Brendon était si loin… mais si près, à la fois. « Spence… »

« Oui ? » l'auto se mit de nouveau en marche, à une vitesse assez moyenne, du moins, qui me permettait de respirer un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu savais… ? » Pas de réponse, mon meilleur ami grommelait seul, sans me regarder. « Spence, réponds-moi… »

Une douleur intense me martelait la tête, alors que j'imaginais tant d'histoires horribles, je clos mes paupières, tentant d'oublier toutes ces images. C'est à cet instant que je sentis le regard de l'autre adolescent me vriller, j'avais mal de l'obliger à me conter… j'avais mal de devoir écouter.

« Brendon a… »

Deux phares nous éblouirent, venant à sens contraire de la circulation… une décapotable noire dérapait, se dirigeant à toute vitesse, prête à nous percuter… Je poussai un hurlement de terreur, posant mes mains devant mon visage, comme pour me protéger, bien inutilement…

Flash

_« J'arrive pas à le croire ! Espèce de salaud ! T'es rien qu'un sale connard, va-t'en ! Je veux même plus te regarder ! » hurlais-je, donnant des coups sur l'estomac de Brendon, qui me regardait, désolé. _

_« Ryan… je suis tellement désolé, je voulais pas… »_

_La fenêtre inondait de lumière la chambre de Spencer, la chambre où les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie s'étaient embrassées, la chambre où ils m'avaient trahis. J'avais envie de lui cracher au visage, tant je souffrais, tant j'avais mal de devoir faire face à ça. _

_« Comment tu peux être désolé ?! C'est toi qui a embrassé mon meilleur ami, sale con ! » je le poussai par terre, alors que Brendon ne faisait rien pour se défendre, gémissant de douleur. « Tu fais plus parti de ma vie ! Comptes-toi le pour dit, enfant de pute… »_

_Lorsque je refermai la porte, j'entendis ses pleurs. Je savais qu'il s'en voudrait, mais je le détestais tellement que je ne pus me résoudre à revenir… Mon cœur se serra, alors que j'imaginais Spencer le coller contre lui, pour le réconforter. C'est à cet instant que Jon me rentra dedans, assez étonné de me voir ici._

_« Ryan… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Spencer ? » me demanda-t-il, en riant. « Je croyais que tu devais passer la journée avec Brendon. »_

_« Oui. Je devais. »_

_Je continuais ma route, une larme roulant le long de mon cou, chaude et amère. Je n'osais même plus le regarder, de peur qu'il comprenne la douleur que je ressentais en ce moment, qu'il veuille me consoler sans même savoir l'histoire. _

_« Attends, Ryan ! » il courait vers moi, me retenant par le bras, de la confusion dans le regard. « C'est moi qui t'as rendu triste ? Je comprends pas… »_

_« Non, Brendon et Spencer m'ont trahis. Ils se sont embrassés avec langue… hier, jusqu'au matin. » ceci dit, Jon passa ses bras autour de mon torse, posant ses lèvres contre ma nuque, en un geste d'amitié._

_« Tu sais que Brendon t'aime plus que tout, j'espère. Il se tuerait pour toi, il mourait pour toi, il irait jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un, si tu lui disais que tu l'aimais. C'était une erreur, une simple erreur. Tu as pensé qu'ils avaient sans doute bus… ? »_

_Je secouai la tête, un peu réconforté. C'est vrai, ils avaient simplement faits une erreur… _

Flash

« ATTENTION ! »

Spencer vira au dernier moment, nous sauvant de la mort par la même occasion. Nos épaules s'affaissèrent, tendues au maximum, apeurés d'avoir risqués notre vie. Enfin, il sortit de l'autoroute pour prendre de petites rues dans une ville que je ne connaissais pas…

« Voilà, on arrive. »

Je ne répondis pas, les lèvres tremblantes, le regard voilé par la terreur intense. Je redoutais totalement maintenant, le face à face serait rude et j'étais certain de ne pouvoir le supporter une autre fois…

« Ryan, tu vas bien… ? »

« Pas vraiment… j'ai mal au cœur et tellement peur… » Spence posa sa main sur la mienne, pour me rassurer. Nous arrivions, à un bar délabré dont l'enseigne rougeâtre écaillait. « C'est… il est venu ici… ? »

Mon meilleur ami hocha la tête, m'entraînant vers l'intérieur. Une douzaine de vieux hommes récupéraient sur des moquettes, complètement saouls. Spencer s'approcha du bar et posa une question à une adolescente de notre âge, mais pas franchement jolie. Elle lui tendit un bout de papier en souriant largement, - sale pétasse. Je lui décochai un regard noir, suivant toujours mon ami.

« Il est parti… on va aller au… 1622, rue des Étourneaux. Aucune idée ce que c'est… » j'avais peur, de nouveau. Je voulus plonger dans son regard, pour me rassurer, mais jamais il ne me regarda. Nous marchions, simplement, vers une maison simple et identique aux autres. Haute, grise. « 1625... 1622. Tu veux entrer ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? » fis-je, sarcastique. « C'est sûr… »

Heureusement, la porte n'était pas barrée. Je l'ouvris, sans faire de bruit, nous montions les marches, vers le 1er étage. Aucun signe de lui. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, une goutte de sueur perla sur ma tempe. Spencer ne me suivait plus, nos mains s'étaient détachées; j'étais seul, dans cette semi-obscurité. Mes pas se répercutaient dans le couloir, je n'en avais plus rien à faire, je le savais ici. Je le savais. Je pouvais même imaginer son souffle… Des voix. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers leur provenance, plus loin, au bout de l'étage. Je me sentis vaciller, ma tête me faisait souffrir et de la chair de poule se dessina le long de mon bras. Finalement, je le trouvai. Oui, mais j'aurais préféré le contraire…

Flash

_« Ha Ha ! Ma balançoire va plus loin que la tienne ! » hurla-t-il, alors que nous nous trouvions dans un parc, seuls, illégalement bien sûr. « Celui qui saute le plus loin paye la crème glacée à l'autre, ok ? »_

_« Ok, Brenny Bear, mais je vais te battre ! » je lui tirai la langue, m'envoyant valser au même moment que lui. _

_Je le heurtai, et nos corps s'emmêlèrent, nos bras, nos jambes, nous étions presque soudés l'un à l'autre. Brendon me regardait, avec tendresse et caressa ma joue, un sourire illuminant ses traits._

_« Je veux tellement être plus pour toi… »_

Flash

« J'arrive pas à y croire, Brendon… Brendon ! » hurlai-je, me sentant anéanti et ravagé par un ouragan qui n'avait plus rien à faire de moi. « Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?! »

Je m'élançai vers les escaliers, inondé par les pleurs, secoués par les sanglots. Je me jetai dans les bras de Spencer, lui ordonnant de se mettre à courir. Tous les deux, nous fîmes le trajet inverse, jusqu'à la voiture, sans parler. Il avait compris, d'un seul coup d'œil, il avait compris ce que moi j'avais mis tant de temps à apprendre…

« Tu… tu les as vus ? » me demanda-t-il, presque timidement.

« Oui… » ma voix était saccadée, entrecoupée par les inspirations que je prenais. J'avais l'impression que je m'évanouirais bientôt… « Ils… ils… »

« Shhhh. J'ai compris, dis rien qui pourrait te blesser encore plus. »

Spencer me serra contre lui d'un bras, alors que l'auto roulait doucement vers la maison, mes pensées s'activaient, tandis que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ma lèvres virèrent vers le bleu pâle et mes traits au blanc maladif, je n'avais plus d'énergie et je m'endormis sur le siège, tel un ange blessé. Lors de mon sommeil, je sentis sa bouche contre mon front, pour me protéger et enfin, il me réveilla. Nous étions face à une demeure qui n'était pas la mienne…

« On est… où ? » demandai-je, toujours ensommeillé.

« Chez Brendon. »

« Quoi… ?! » je voulus me débattre, mais Spence avait la force… il me traîna jusqu'à la porte où je dus cogner. Enfin, on nous ouvrit. Les paupières closes, je ne vis pas si c'était lui… ou ses parents, je n'avais plus la volonté de regarder.

« Vous avez des choses à vous dire, je crois… »

Et il nous laissa tous les deux, seuls, dans une pièce barrée, je consentis enfin à ouvrir les yeux et vit une vision terrible de Brendon. Affaibli et le visage marqué par les sanglots.

« Pour… pourquoi Brendon… ? » il daigna lever la tête, se jetant sur moi aussitôt pour me faire un câlin. Son parfum me fit autant de bien que de mal… « Pourquoi… ? »

« Je… c'est arrivé comme ça… j'avais bu et il m'a amené chez lui… Je… j'étais trop faible pour… » il s'écroula presque sur moi, faible, si faible.

« C'est pas une raison, Brendon… je… »

« Tu… tu vas pas me laisser encore… ? Non… Ryan, je t'aime tellement, s'il te plaît ! » il voulut me retenir par le bras, en vain. Malgré la douleur que j'avais en mon âme, je dus me résoudre à l'oublier…

« Désolé… je peux pas… Tu m'as encore trahis Brendon… je t'aime, je t'adore même, mais ça peut pas continuer comme ça… »

Brendon me regarda, le visage couvert de larmes et lentement, tout lentement, il se leva, se dirigeant vers un tiroir de chevet. Je prévoyais le pire… et j'eus raison.

Flash

_« Tu crois aux étoiles, Brendon ? »_

_Il arqua un sourcil, me jetant un bref regard étonné._

_« Aux étoiles… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Moi, je crois que les étoiles représentent toutes les personnes mortes qui montent au ciel, pour briller, à jamais. C'est pour ça que l'on ressent toujours de la nostalgie en les regardant, chacune a son histoire, son drame et tant ont pleuré pour elle, qu'elle brille toujours plus. Je crois aux étoiles comme un symbole d'amour éternel qu'on donne à tous, et qui reste soudé à jamais. Je crois que les étoiles sont splendides… »_

_« Ryan… »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu es mon étoile. »_

Flash

Il tendit le bras, tenant en sa main un objet argenté… je compris aussitôt que c'était et mon corps trembla, de peur et de mal.

« Fais pas ça, Brendon, je t'en prie ! »

« Non… tu veux me laisser, et sans toi, je ne suis rien, Ryan. Tu es mon étoile, tu m'illumines. Sans toi, je ne vis plus… » en disant ces paroles, il posa le revolver contre sa tempe et tira.

Du sang ruisselait sur son visage et sa poitrine, se mêlant à son chandail blanc que j'aimais tant. Aussitôt, je m'élançai vers lui et pleura, pleura… humant son parfum une dernière fois tout en sachant que c'était fini…

**Voilà, mon premier OS sur Panic! At the Disco. J'espère que vous aimerez. 3**


End file.
